Seducing You
by slash-leo
Summary: slashingleo. Brand new chapter. Draco has a game. He wants to make as many people as he can fall in love with him. When he takes on the ultimate challenge who will fall in love with whom. HD
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Story Talk: Hello. This is fic number three. It is a song fic. I was riding with Britzy and Erica when I thought it up. (Britzy and Erica are my friends. Just in case you didn't pick up on that.) Britzy had put in her CD and this song came on and the first line I thought 'Harry and Draco' and then the plot came to mind.

Authoress Ramble: I had something that I was supposed to ramble about, but now I don't remember it. I tend to do that a lot. I usually have some kind of pen and paper so I can write down things that I think of. Wether it's has to do with my fics, or rambles, or something I want to buy. I mostly write down songs that I hear on the radio, that I want to find guitar tabs for. Forgetful little me! D

Seducing You

Chapter 1

The Game

"I love you, Draco." Etroit LeCouer said, after Draco had taken her on a moonlight stroll through the garden.

"Really?" Draco asked. The blonde french girl nodded. "About damn time. I've spent three weeks on you. You were starting to bore me."

"What?" The girl asked, looking surprised. Malfoy had come up with a game this summer and started it right away. He wanted to get everyone he chose to fall in love with him. Pansy had been the first and the easiest. Next was Blaise, then Millicent, luckily Draco didn't even have to hold her hand. He was two months into the school year and he had gotten twenty people, from various houses, to fall in love with him. They also had to say it. The blonde never said it though and he never did more than make out with anyone. Those were the rules; the only rules.

Nobody knew about the game yet because he would usually stay with them for another day or two, before coming up with some reason to leave them. But Etroit had taken too long and he wanted out. She was supposed to be really hard to break so really three weeks was good, but he just couldn't take it any more.

"Look I never liked you. I just wanted you to love me. I always get what I want and now that I have gotten it, I am moving on. There's no challenge, so there is no fun"

"Is this what you did with everyone you've been with this year?"

"Yes, so now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my next target." The blonde said, turning around to head for the school.

"Do you just pick anyone?" Rolling his eyes, Draco turned around.

"Yes, and it doesn't matter who I pick, because I get them all. I even got Weasley." Etroit made a face, before saying.

"Do you have any rules?"

"Yes, no saying 'I love you' and no sex."

"Why?"

"Why would I want to have sex with someone I hardly care for? And if I say I love them, it's harder to break it off later. I want nice easy break ups and I get them. I always get what I want."

"Bet you couldn't get Harry Potter."

"Of course I could."

"Right and pigs fly."

"I guess they do."

"Fine then prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you can get Harry Potter. Prove you're good enough for him."

"No." Draco replied arrogantly.

"You don't think you can do it, do you?"

"I know I can and that is all that matters."

"But think about it. He's the ultimate challenge. First he needs to be gay. Then he'll need to get past the fact that you're slytherin, then that you are Draco Malfoy, then that your father is a death eater. Plus there is all the stuff that you've said to him and his friends. When he says he loves you, he will really mean it. And when you turn around and break his heart, it will really hurt. But it will be clean, because he's too proud to beg for you to come back." Malfoys' smirk grew. Potter really was a good target; quite the challenge. This could be fun.

"You know you're taking this really well for someone who just told me they loved me."

"I have a game of my own you know. It was called 'get into Draco Malfoys' pants.' and that was the last step. Didn't turn out to well. So I guess you didn't win after all."

"Yes I did, you still wanted to sleep with me enough to tell me that. Close enough."

"So what do you say? I know a nice quiet place where we can make a lot of noise."

"Game over, you lose." With that Draco walked away. He was going to win over Harry Potter and it was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is owned by JK. I have only made a well devised to plot, to steal all her money and belongings and force her to write 24/7 because I can't wait to read the next book. I will then partially rewrite the book and put Harry and Draco together, then kill anyone that has a problem with them being gay. (note: I said with them being gay not together). Next I will direct the movies and make them do the wild sex scenes over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over andover and over and over and over an . . . /authoress forgets to breathe and passes out from lack of air./

Story Talk: The rest of this fic will be in Harrys' POV. So you don't get to know what Draco is thinking. And that is only because I am evil and like messing with peoples' heads. Muahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Authoress Ramble: What is it with people and curly hair? Are there voices in your heads that say, 'Curly hair. Must. Touch. Can't. Resist.' I swear I'll be sitting in class and all of a sudden there are like **ten hands **in my hair. My friends mess with it all the time. We'll be walking down the hallway, and I'll feel a tug on my hair, accompanied by and _'boing' _and followed by a giggle. I turn to them and am all like, **EVIL DEATH GLARE. Be afraid.** And they cower a bit, before smiling at me all innocently and quickly reaching out and yanking my hair again. So I give them my damn-you-I-am-trying-to-be-menacing look, before lunging at them. Which makes me happy again, because they run away, screaming and arm waving included.

Chapter 2

A New Draco Malfoy.

Harry had been up late with another nightmare and as a result, he was now late for breakfast. He always put locks and silencing charms around his bed so even if his roommates had realized he wasn't up yet, they wouldn't have been able to wake him.

As Harry darted down the stairs, he thought of possibly giving Ron the counter curses. This thought had crossed his mind many times before, but he didn't know if he could trust Ron, not to wake him up in the middle of the night to tell him about something stupid. Or to take it off every once in a while, just to check up on him. While Rons' intentions would be good, it would be a really bad idea. Just in case the dream he was having wasn't a nightmare. And his screams included a certain boy's name. _No, definitely not telling Ron_.

Harry turned left to go into the Great Hall. He was stunned to find himself on the ground seconds later. He looked up to see what he had run into. Of course it was Draco Malfoy. _It can't be somebody else; somebody who won't be a jackass about the whole thing, nooooo, Couldn't have that. Oh, but who wants a nice normal life, when you can put up with people that want you dead all the time. What fun would that be?_

Harry quickly picked himself up off the ground and was preparing, for a nice long fight, one that would end with both of them in detention, of course. But he found himself unable to speak period, when he saw Malfoy, the I-am-the-evil-son-of-a-death-eater-and-would-love-to-see-Harry-Potter-licking-my-boots-before-I-torture-him-evilly-and-then-kill-him, Draco Malfoy, picking up his books.

All Harry could do was stand there, no doubt looking stupid, and move his mouth like a fish. It didn't get any better when, the blonde stepped into him, so close their bodies were just centimeters apart, before whispering,

"Might want to slow down a bit, wouldn't want the golden boy hurt." There was no menace in his voice. Actually it was kind of seductive. Malfoy handed Harry his books making sure their hands brushed against each other, before walking away like nothing ever happened.

Harry was still in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. _This is some joke, _he told himself, _ some evil prank to make the famous Harry Potter afraid. _

_Afraid?_ The voice in his head questioned.

_Yes afraid . . . just shut up, it works._

_If you say so._

_I do. And his evil little plot isn't going to work this time. _ With that he walked to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a stack of toast before running to potions.

_ LoeLeoLeoLeoLeo_

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._ Harry mentally banged his head on the desk. _Damn Snape, Damn Malfoy, and damn . . . err . . . damn my damn mind that can't damn think of a damn thing to damn. DAMN IT!_

"Now that you all have your partners, let's see if you can actually seat yourselves by them, _then_ I will give you the directions for the potion that you will all _attempt_ to brew."

Harry looked over to the blonde. He was sitting two seats in front of Harry on the other side of the room. His hands were resting on his desk, fingers laced. _Of course he isn't going to come to me, but that's nothing new. He never does._

Harry bent down and began to place his things into his bag. He was nearly done when a pair of shinny, black, leather shoes appeared. Harry looked up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. The smirk was different this time though. It was playful, flirty. _Malfoy's smirk isn't supposed to be flirty. It's supposed to be mean and evil and . . . well not bloody flirty. What the damn hell?_

"I know you're good Potter, but even you need your things for this."

_Too much . . . way too much. This is not good, what the bloody hell. First his smirk and now the flirty voice. His voice isn't supposed to be DAMN flirty Maybe he is just trying to be nice and it seems to be flirting because he isn't used to being nice. Yes that's it. It is, he is just bad at being nice._

_Who seems flirty when they are trying to be nice?_

_Shut the hell up, he does alright._

"Move Weasel, you're in my seat."

_Damn. Nope not trying to be nice._ Harry thought as Draco tipped Ron's chair sending him crashing to the floor.

_I told you._

Draco sat down in the now vacant chair and turned to Harry, giving him another flirty smirk. _I wonder if he likes me. _

_I wouldn't mind that better than that awful Chi girl you dated, uck._

_You're a bloody girl so of course you didn't like Cho. Why the hell is the voice in my head female anyway._

_Remember, the gods forbid your life be normal. Having the voice in your head be male would be too normal. And I am bisexual, thank you very much._

_Huff. Now I've forgotten what I was talking about._

_Malfoy liking you._

_Oh yes. Of course, my enemy would fall in love with me. The gods forbid it be the one person I like. Or, you know, not my enemy. Oh wait, I forgot, that would be normal. Can't have that. _


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them I don't own them I don't own them. I will not steal them I will not steal them I will not steal them I . . . (Melanie: Her therapist said it would be good for her. So she has been saying it for days. I disagree. / Melanie grabs bat/ Mauhahahaha. Stupid therapist.)

Story Talk: I am sorry that I have taken so long to update. I hit a writers block when it came to this story. Finally I sat down yesterday and something came to me. I really sorry this chapter isn't going to be really exciting. It is leading to a few other things. The next chapter should have some Harry Draco action. As well as explaining things that I have brought forward in this chapter.

Authoress Ramble: So I am on my way to Chicago right now. My dad is up there for a business trip and my mom decided that we should go up and visit him. So we are on a lovely five hour drive. Although I think that we are nearly there. Well not exactly Chicago. Were right outside of it and we probably won't actually go to Chicago until tomorrow. My dad said that there is some big parade and my mom doesn't want to deal with the rush. I want to go to a few museums though. Like the Art Institute of Chicago. I also want to go to this astronomy museum. My sister however wants to go to the field museum. But she only wants to go to see the T-rex. She didn't even want to go to a museum.

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the first flirting incident and Draco hadn't relented at all. In fact he had become so obvious that Hermione had picked up on it. Ok so maybe Hermione was a bad example. But Ginny had noticed as well. Thankfully Ron was completely oblivious to everything, so he hadn't noticed. But still Hermione had noticed and Harry knew just what that would lead to.

"Harry we need to talk." _ Wow what a shock, or not._

"About what?" Harry asked, even though he already knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't want to talk about it though. He would do anything to avoid this discussion. He didn't even want to think about it. He was tired of thinking about it.

"About a certain persons' new infatuation." Hermione said drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Someone has an infatuation?" Harry asked attempting to play dumb, but Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry James Potter! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Alright, alright. Can we not talk about it here though?" Harry looked around the common room. There wasn't a bunch of people in there, but there was enough. And a few of them were looking at them, or at least had been until they saw Harry looking at them.

"Fine, come on. Let's go up to your room." They walked up the stairs in silence Harry didn't really know what to say and Hermione didn't want to give Harry a reason to get off the subject. She knew that he would take it and run with it. So the silence continued.

When they reached the room, they found Dean and Seamus sitting on Ron's bed talking.

"Oh look there are people here. I guess we'll have to talk later." Harry made to walk away, but Hermione grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no you don't." She turned back to Dean and Seamus. "Get out!" Hermione demanded.

"Excuse me? This is our room. You can't tell us to leave." Dean retorted

"You want to bet?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand.

"You know what Dean, I just remembered we needed to go to the library."

"You know what I think you're right. Let's go."

As soon as they left Hermione pushed Harry through the door and shut it.

"Now, tell me what you have been up to."

"I haven't done anything." Harry said only to receive a glare from Hermione. "What? Really I haven't done anything."

"You mean you aren't having a secret affair?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"No."

"Oh." She said with a small drop in her voice.

"You sound disappointed." Harry stated.

"Well you are two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. And well I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't pay to see that." Harry thought about it for a second, then caught himself.

"Hermione that's . . . wrong." His pauses were all that Hermione needed.

"Now if only you really believed that."

"What are you talking about? Of course I believe it. I mean there is nothing to believe, it is the truth."

"Right, because that was believable. Anyway so if you haven't been doing anything what has been up with Malfoy?"

"I don't . . ."

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Ok, ok! He's been flirting with me."

"Well obviously. I mean why."

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Harry yelled throwing his arms up in frustration. That was exactly what he had been trying to figure out all week.

"Well did you do anything to start it?"

"No! At least I don't remember doing anything."

"When did it start?" Harry thought back.

"It started when I ran into him on my way to breakfast. When I got up to prepare for a fight he was picking up my books. Then he started to pair up with me in classes and I swear to the gods he grabbed my ass yesterday."

"He likes you Harry." Hermione said fight the urge to squeal.

"Hermione it's Malfoy. He was probably just playing with my head."

"Harry when has Malfoy hit on you as a method of torture."

"Since he started going to the annual deatheater meetings, where they discuss how they will torture me, if they ever catch me, and a horny deatheater came up with the idea and forced Malfoy to do it." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No, but I am just fine living in my little fantasy, thank you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know if he is willing to throw his reputation out the window and flirt with you, it might be worth a try." She said as she made her way to the door. When she reached it she opened the door and turned back to Harry. "I know Malfoy isn't _him_ Harry, but your _him_ isn't coming back." With those final words she left.

Harry knew Hermione was right. He wasn't coming back. He wouldn't even look at Harry any more. But if Harry stayed single his chances improved and that was all that mattered. Because Harry was head over heels in love and Blaise had moved on.

Reviewers: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for waiting. And I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. I have already started it and am close to finishing. Oh and there will be a trip to Hogsmeade soon. It should be interesting. Hopefully it will make up for the long wait.

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: I'm sorry that your day was so bad. And you get a cookie for having to watch your mom 'getting down' that should be illegal. More people should review like you. It may have hardly anything to do with my fic, but it is entertaining as all hell.

DragonSlayer820: Glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait,

melodia04: I'm glad you liked it hopefully you liked this one too.

Yana5: I never really thought of that, but I think I could work it in. No promises, but I will try.

Lain-Iris: Yes Draco has been with other guys, but he hasn't stayed with him. However that might not be the case with Harry. Maybe. But I do totally agree, although I think you forgot a few evers and a day. D About the part that you asked about. I think it was made clear in this chapter. Harry likes Blaise. There will probably be some background on it later, explaining why and everthing. And maybe Draco will be all comforting. I'm still deciding.

lampshadesrgreat: What exactly would you do. Play with the persons hair or scare off the person playing with your hair?

zoomaphonethepirate: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Flammy: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you liked the update just as much.

i L0ve yu under the SKY: Thanks for the review. No the Slytherins had nothing to do with it. Draco just got bored and decided it would be fun. Him and Etriot (I think that is how I spelled it.) are the only people that even know the game exists.

mizukimarr910: First I would like to inform you that I am slashing leo. So if it makes you feel better only two people have stopped at inopportune moments. Although I think they were perfectly opprotune. But that is me.

Ahja Reyn: Sorry for the wait, both times. Yes Harry is about to go crazy, but I think crazy Harry is interesting.

Robin the bird: I do have plans for the classroom seduction and I can not wait to write it, but I don't think I am going to do the detention thing. I think it would end up sounding like White Flag and except for minor things,(like making Draco prefer Drac over Drake.) I try to keep them as different as possible. I don't want you to be reading one fic and be all like oh i now how this will turn out because she did it in the other fic.

Princesspepper: Thanks, I'm glad you think my fic is so original. I try to make them as different as possible from everyone elses. My first though when I plan out my story is, 'Is this something everyone has done?' If the answer is yes the I throw out the idea. I don't have to do that a lot though. Usually my plots are different. I think White Flag is the fic I have written that is the most common. And even then I'm like, 'ok do they usually have to do this? What can I make them do that people usually don't have them do?'. Which was how I got the idea for the bedtime story. The title is actually supposed to be _number_ 1 crush like the song. But the pound sign didn't work. By time I actually figured it out I had already change the plot and was going to change the title anyway. I have a sequel all worked out though and it will be called Number One Crush. This is just kinda like a prelude of a sort.

darkanime14: Thanks, I am glad you like it so much. Sorry for the wait.

sexAy-iranian23: Thanks for the review.

Kinky Krooks: I'm glad you like it. This chapter really didn't show that side of Harry, but it will next chapter.

Orange Horiz0ns: Thanks for the review.

blu: I am glad you like it so much. Thanks for the review.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any others.

Story talk: I figured out the sequel is going to be nine chapters long. One for each part of the song I am going to use. That will be a while though. This one should be about twelve chapters long, I think.

Authoress Ramble: I would write a long me like ramble but I have to clean. Stupid mother. Anyway, you should go check out my live journal. My user name is slashing leo, of course. K well mom is starting to get mad now.

Chapter 4

The Push

Harry thought about what Hermione had said. It was comforting to know that at least one friend would accept it if Harry did decide Draco was worth a shot. But Harry just didn't trust that Draco's intentions were for the best. He didn't trust Draco not to hurt him. He didn't trust Draco to not do what Blaise had done.

It could have been a game. A game that the Slytherins had devised. The let's-see-how-many-times-we-can-break-Harry's-heart game. _Draco can't hurt me if I don't let him. And I need to get over Blaise. To show him that I can move on after he tore me apart. _

The bell rang dismissing them from class. Harry was walking down the hall toward Snape's room, dreading the moment he would step inside. Suddenly someone grabbed his and he found himself in a dark corridor with Etroit.

"Etroit?" Harry asked.

"Listen we need to talk."

"Er . . . okay."

"It's about Draco. I think you've noticed that he has been more . . . friendly as of late."

"Huge understatement."

"Right, well here's the thing, you can't tell him I told you, but he has a major crush on you. I swear you're all he ever talks about."

"Really?" Harry was astonished.

"Yes, please do me and my entire house a favor?"

"What exactly do you want?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry please?" Etroit begged, taking his hand into hers. "Please Harry, give him a chance. Draco hasn't been happy for so long. Just take him on one date. You'll never have to go again. Just give him one chance. Please?" Harry looked into her pleading eyes and couldn't refuse.

"Ok. I promise _one _date."

"And a goodnight kiss?" She said hopefully.

" What! No." Etroit let sadness fill her eyes.

"You don't understand. He is so sad. He doesn't think that he is good enough for you. I just . . ."

"Ok. Ok. If we have a good time I will give him a kiss. If he turns back to his jackass self he'll get my foot up his ass."

"Thank you, Harry." Etroit stepped into him and kissed his cheek. "You have no idea how much this will mean to him."

"You're welcome." Harry sighed.

"Come on let's go to potions." Etroit looped her arm through Harry's and they walked out of the corridor. As they were walking to the classroom they saw Draco walking from the opposite direction. Draco's eyes widened upon seeing them. Harry looked over to Etroit. She was smiling innocently. Without taking her eyes off Draco she said,

"Remember, don't tell him what we talked about. He'll want to think he did it solely on his flirting and looks. I knew that probably wouldn't work for you, so I thought I would just help by giving you a little push. However he might get a little angry." By time she had finish Draco was within hearing distance.

"I see the two of you have become rather friendly." Draco said, anger present.

"We ran into each other on the way to class and had a nice little talk."

"Oh. And what, may I ask, was the talk about?"

"Nothing really just . . ." Etroit started, but Draco interrupted her.

"No, I want Harry to answer." Draco turned to Harry. "So Harry, what were the two of you talking about?"

"Er . . . Actually I came to talk to her. It just seemed like you had been really flirty lately and I was thinking about asking you to go with me on this weekend's Hogsmeade trip." Draco looked a bit taken aback and then he narrowed his eyes.

"It's true. He asked me not to tell you, but I guess it's okay now."

Turning back to Harry Draco said, "Okay then, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"You had something to ask me, didn't you?"

"I . . . er . . ." Draco began to tap his foot and examine his nails.. Harry huffed and continued. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco continued to examine his nails and answered.

"I don't know. Honestly I . . ."

"Draco Malfoy!" Etroit interrupted. "Stop torturing him. You know you're going to say yes."

"Fine. Yes Harry, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." Harry smiled, it made him happy that Draco said yes. He didn't know why, but he was really happy.

"We better get to class." Draco said looping his arm through Harry's other arm.

When they walked into class Harry received some questioning looks from Hermione. Harry just shrugged. He was about to leave and sit in the seat Hermione had saved for him when Etroit let go of his arm.

"Hermione, how are you?" Etroit said walking over to Hermione, sitting down in Harry's seat. "We haven't talk in a while."

Etroit turned back to the two boys. Harry was in shock as was Draco, the only difference was only Etroit could tell that Draco was in shock.

"Go sit. Snape will be here soon." Etroit prodded.

"Yes, go. I would like to talk with Etroit today." Hermione added.

"Well enjoy your class then." Draco said as he pulled Harry with him to the other side of the room. "Come on Harry, no need to be afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That's what I was wondering. Is there something to fear?"

"That was what I'm trying to figure out."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, which I am starting to love. Oh I also own Carter, Etroit, and kinda Emi.

Story Talk: Okay you all better be really happy because this chapter is eleven pages long. And that is without all the extra stuff I added up here and down at the bottom. Anyway I introduced two new characters in this chapter. **I need you to tell me who you like better because the person you chose will become a really big part. ** Though if the one I don't want is less than three votes behind I might just pick the one that I want. Because I love the character.

Authoress Ramble: You guys are lucky. If I didn't love you so much I wouldn't be doing this. I really don't feel good. For once I stayed home because I was really sick. 1 out of 7 times isn't bad. I swear to the gods I am never eating my moms mexican food or my grandma's cake ever again. I've felt like I am going to throw up since **four** this morning. So it has been like I have had really bad cramps for **17 and a half hours**. And I made the mistake of eating so now it is worse. Apparently the gods forbid that I keep myself properly nourished. So all I have eaten since I went to bed last night is a half a bowl of frosted mini wheat and half a bowl of alfredo noddles. Yay. /note the sarcasm/.

Chapter Five

Hogsmeade

Harry was standing outside waiting for Draco. Hermione and Ginny were waiting with him. Ron had run off with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't taking the date well. Dean and Seamus thought it was great. They were tired of being the only gay couple in the school. So they decided to help Harry and take Ron with them.

_Here Harry here is a friend who is rich and powerful and in six years you will start what will become a great relationship. Now here's is a friend who is a poor loser. In six years he won't be talking to you period because he is a narrow-minded homophobe_. _Ok? Now chose._

_And you chose the asshole of a loser good job_

_Grr! Go away._

_So you're going on a date with Draco?_

_Only because Etroit said he was sad_

_That's why you said that in six years Draco would offer you a great relationship._

_Hold on. / Scrolls up page/ . . . Shit . . . I . . . I was over exaggerating. Kinda like I did with Ron. He's still talking to me._

_If you count criticizing you every chance he gets then sure. He's talking to you. _

Before Harry could argue with himself anymore Hermione's voice interrupted him.

"Harry!" Harry turned to her voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well we called you're name about five time before you answered."

"You di . . . or . . . I was ignoring you.

"Harry." Hermione said, knowing that it wasn't true. "What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything!"

"Harry!" Draco called as Etroit, Pansy and him walked toward Harry and the girls. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look before turning around.

"Hey Etroit, Pansy."

"Hey Hermione." Pansy replied eagerly. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with the boys?"

"No, Ginny and I were going to hang out. I would love if you could come with us." Ginny and Etroit both made to protest, but Pansy cut them off.

"That would be great." Pansy walked over to Hermione and looped her arm through the other girls'.

"Bye boys, have fun."

"Well talk later Harry." Hermione said over her shoulder before turning back around and talking amiable with Pansy. Ginny and Etroit took off after their friends with confused looks. Looks that matched those of the boys.

"Do you know anything about what just happened?" Harry asked.

"I think that is who Pansy had been going to see when she goes to 'the library'."

"You don't really think so, do you?"

"You tell me. Would Granger do that?"

"Actually she might." they shared a look and shuddered.

"Let's never talk about that again."

"I so don't have a problem with that."

"So we better get going."

"Yeah." Harry replied. It was much more comfortable than Harry thought it would be. The thing with Pansy and Hermione helped to 'break the ice'. "So was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"Yes actually. We're going clothes shopping."

"Do you really need more clothes? I have never seen you wear an outfit more than once."

"Been paying attention, have you?" Draco said with a smirk

"No I . . ."

"Don't worry babe it's nice to know." Harry made to argue, but Draco continued. "Anyway. I don't need new clothes. You on the other hand . . . well look at yourself. I can't be seen with you like this."

"The gods forbid." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually they do. We might get your hair done too."

"I don't have that much money . . ."

"No need. It is on me. You are my date I should buy you something."

"I was the one that asked you out."

"Details, no one needs details. Look here we are." Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him through the doors of a store.

"I really don't think this is necessary."

"Trust me it is. Emi!" Draco called once they were inside.

"Drac!" A girl called, popping her head out of one of the stalls. Her hair was black with blue streaks and pulled back into a messy bun that sat high on her head. She was also wearing a bright orange headband that matched her huge triangle earrings. As she stepped out of the stall Harry saw that the whole outfit matched her headband and earrings. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a bright orange vest. Her blue jeans were covered in bright orange and other clothed patches. She was tan with intense hazel eyes that were sparkling with her smile.

"Hey babe." She said giving Draco a hug. "Oh who's this?" She asked eyeing Harry, who stepped a little closer to Draco.

"This is my date."

"Oh, got yourself a cutie this time."

"Yeah, the problem is." Draco stepped away from Harry giving Emi a view of his tattered clothes.

"I see. We'll have to fix that."

"I really don't see the need for this." Harry said as Emi pulled him across the room. Draco following not far behind. She got him over to the mirror.

"Look at yourself, hun. You're so . . . grey. Your clothes are all worn and huge. We need to give you some color." Harry's eyes widened. He did what to know what some color meant to her. He looked around the store via the mirror and saw that most of the clothes there were neon. "Let's see what you have under here." Emi said pulling the bottom of Harry's shirt up enough to see the abs he had developed over the summer. Harry immediately pulled his shirt back down, but not before Draco and Emi had gotten a glimpse.

"Wow, why are you hiding that?" Emi said as she tried to loosen his grip on his shirt. Harry looked at Draco planning to ask for help. However Draco looked to be approving the removal of his shirt.

"I . . . er . . ." stammered still trying to fight Emi.

"Draco would you remove his shirt please?" Harry saw Draco nod. He gave the blonde a pleading look, Draco's eyes held a look of triumph. But Harry didn't think that it was a yay-I-get-to-remove-my-boyfriends-shirt look. More like an I-am-evil-and-torturing-you look, but it was gone before Harry could decide.

With a wave of Draco's wand the shirt was gone, exposing Harry's muscular arms and six pack. Emi's eyes widened and she looked back to Draco.

"Did you know those were there." Draco smirked and shook his head. By now Harry had wrapped his arms around his torso trying to hide as much of himself as possible.

"Seriously I . . ."

"Right so let's get to work."

"Can I at least have my shirt back?" Harry pleaded.

"And cover that up again. I think not."

"Besides," Draco added holding up Harry's torn shirt. There were three different pieces in each hand.

Two hours later they all walked out of the store. Along with all of Emi's other customers.

"I should be back in an hour. I'm sorry but I have an emergency." Emi told her disappointed customers as she closed the store. What she didn't tell them was that her emergency was Harry's hair.

Harry now had enough outfits that he would have a different one every day for three weeks. And Draco's favorite was on him right now. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a leather jacket that was left open to reveal a tight emerald green shirt. Every outfit they had purchased had some kind of green in it. He even had a green workout outfit. Emi tried to get him to buy a pink shirt to go under it, but Harry flat out refused and for once Draco agreed. 'My male dates do not wear pink.' He had said. Though Harry was nearly positive that he saw Emi slide it into the bag.

"So what do you think?" Emi asked.

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be. I thought I was going to come out of there wearing hot pink pants with a lime green shirt."

"Draco would have killed me otherwise you probably would have."

"I don't think that would have worked out that well anyway."

"Are kidding. You'd look good in anything or nothing at all." Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him to his other side, away from Emi. Shrinking all of the bags he put them in his pocket and took Harry's hand into his.

"Emi, he's my date. Get your own."

"But he is so cute."

"And so mine." Harry would have argued, but he knew if he did he wouldn't have Draco to protect him any more. So he just helped.

"Not to mention you're not exactly my type."

"Oh well. At least I still have a small chance with Drac."

"That's what she thinks." Draco whispered to Harry. Loud enough for Emi to hear he said, "You wouldn't want to steal me form Harry would you?"

"Damn, I actually like this one. The last one was a real jackass. He was really cocky and possessive. I laughed my as off when Drac dumped him. What was his name anyway. Blaine, Blake?"

"It's Blaise." Harry's grip tightened as Draco said Blaise's name. He loosened it as soon as he realized what he had done. Harry avoided Draco's eyes. He could feel Draco giving him a questioning look.

"Right Blaise." Harry's grip tightened again. "I never liked him. He gave off bad vibes and he looked awful in pink and green."

"Is that how you chose your friends?" Harry asked laughing, hoping that he could show that he was fine.

"No, but it is a plus." Harry shook his head and Draco smirked. "We're here. Oh I can't wait to get you in the chair."

"What?" Harry looked up to see that they were standing in front of a beauty salon. There was a huge neon sign that said 'Vibe'. The 'v' was bright orange, the 'I' was bright yellow, 'b' bright green, and 'e' hot pink. Underneath it said, 'Unique hairstyles for your unique self.'.

"Uh-uh." Harry said backing up.

"Come on I have a great idea. I swear it will look amazing." Draco said. Harry saw a slightly evil gleam in his eyes.

"No no no no."

"Don't worry." Emi said as she pushed and Draco pulled Harry through the door.

"Carter get the chair he is going to struggle." Harry saw a Japanese man with purple spike hair jump up and run into the backroom. When he emerged Harry saw that he was pushing a rolling chair. On the chair there were straps that could hold down Harry's legs and arms. There were also straps to go around his shoulders, waist, and head.

"Ok ok I'll do it." Once he agreed Emi stepped out from behind Harry. However Harry hadn't exactly stopped pushing against her or pulling on Draco. Which caused Harry to fall, face up, to the ground and Draco to land on top of him.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Draco said.

"Well when you have the chair on your side you have a reason to be sure." A smile lit up Draco's face before he closed the small distance between Harry and himself and gave Harry a small kiss. Just a soft press of lips before there was a flash and a click. Harry and Draco pulled away from each other. Draco looked up over his left shoulder and Harry followed his gaze. Emi was standing over them with her hands behind her back and a look that said I-am-guilty-and-trying-to-look-like-I-am-not.

"Yes?" She smiled. Draco just shook his head and got up off of Harry. Once he was up he offered Harry a hand.

"So what do you want done?" Carter asked once Harry was up.

"Emi go in to the backroom with Harry Carter and I need to talk."

"No arguments here." Emi said. She looped her arms through Harry's and they walked through the bright orange curtain that was hanging over the doorway.

"So have you known Draco long?" Harry asked once he and Emi had sat down.

"Only about a year. I met when I moved to London. He mistook me for a wizard and ended up telling me all this information he shouldn't have. I went along with it and he led me here. I had enough money left from the flight so I asked Drac to transfer it for me. I told him I didn't understand England's currency. Then I bought the store. After he and I became somewhat close I told him I was a muggle. He threatened to hex me all the way back to America but that brunette friend of his convinced him not to. What is her name? Brown hair, blue eyes, about five two?"

"Etroit?"

"Yeah that's it. Anyway at first Drac wouldn't talk to me, but he saw my store one day and walked in. I ended up moving it because of zoning problems and that was after I told Drac so he didn't know. So when he walked in and saw me he smirked and shook his head. He said that if I went through all the trouble of getting him back then I deserved to be his friend and if I didn't then it was meant to be."

"Interesting. So how could you afford all this? You can't be over 18."

"I'm 17. The reason I can is because I borrowed lots of money from different friends. I told them it was for all kinds of different stuff. I let them see me buy it then I would return it and save all the money."

"I can't believe I didn't know you were American."

"I didn't want anyone to know so I studied up a bit. I started watching a bunch of English movies and copied the accents, then I got a book on the slang. It's really amazing what you can find on the internet. And well here I am now. In a week I will be a full-fledged citizen." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"You better hope none of those friends find you."

"You have no idea some of them might go as far as torture." Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he walked in the door with Carter.

"My large amount of debt."

"Why talk about that when you can tell him about the time Blonde . . ."

"We agreed that we would never speak of that again."

"Oh yeah. Must have slipped my mind. A few times in fact. What about you Blue?"

"Maybe once or twice or more." Emi smiled.

"If he ever hears that story I will hex you both to the moon."

"Unless he can keep his mouth shut. What do you say Emerald? Can you keep a secret."

"I would say so. Wait Emerald?" Harry questioned Carter. However his attention was drawn away by Emi.

"You're kidding?" She asked. Harry was surprised to see the question was to Draco. Harry followed her gaze and saw Draco nod with a smirk. "I can't believe you."

"Hello?" Harry said. "What can't you believe?"

"I . . . er . . He called you Emerald because of your eyes."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does." Draco said grabbing Emi and pulling her out of the room. "We'll be back in thirty minutes. Don't let him see until I do." Draco said before leaving.

"Okay Emerald time to get to work."

forty-five minutes later Carter had finished whatever he was doing. He looked at Harry's hair and didn't seem satisfied.

"Hold on and stay away from any mirrors." A few minutes later Carter came back in with Emi. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Oh, yeah. Give me fifteen and I can have him ready."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked paranoid.

"Nothing Em. Just improvising a bit." Carter answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that wasn't wrong before. I have other customers right now. Blue is going to finish you up. It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes! What I . . ."

"Look Blue will answer what she deems necessary, but I have to go. And remember no mirrors." With that Carter left.

Harry ran is hands through his hair. It felt just fine. What could be so bad?

_Of course this would happen. I was really hoping it would look good._

_Why, don't want to disappoint Draco?_

_This has nothing to do with him. I just don't want to look stupid._

_That didn't matter before._

_Yes it did._

_Oh yeah. It did, but that was before Blaise dumped you. You haven't cared since. What has changed since then? Oh yeah Draco._

_I told you he doesn't matter. Besides we aren't even together._

_You kissed._

_He kissed me._

_And you wanted nothing more than to hex Emi when she interrupted you._

_Yes I wanted to hex her because she took a picture._

_You know if you asked she would probably give you a copy._

_Yeah she prob . . . Wait I don't want a picture._

_Uh-huh_

_I don't. I don't want to think about that ever again._

_Oh on the bondage chair. How kinky._

_Stay out of my fant- thoughts of things I would never want to happen._

_I think you need a shower._ Harry looked down. She was right.

_Fuck you._

_No, fuck Draco . . . in the bondage chair. I didn't know you were so sadistic._

_I said stay out of my thoughts._

_As you wish as long as you are aware they are there. You really might want to try that shower._

"Grr!"

"Frustrated are we?" Harry looked over to see Emi with a bowl in her hand.

"My subconscious is out to destroy me."

"Trust me I know what you mean. Now it is time to straighten your hair. One thing though. We're going to do it muggle style." (A/N: I have no idea how the straightening process works. I wouldn't straighten my hair if someone paid me. I love my curls. So I am going to skip over any descriptions I would have normally used and we are going to assume it takes fifteen minutes.)

Fifteen minutes later Emi was finished and had called Carter back in. Carter looked at Harry and nodded.

"It looks a lot better. Now I'm just going to do some layering and then we are finished. Draco left to go pick up something from the shop next store. Go get him will you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Blue. Now Em let's see what we can do." Some cutting, combing, and lengthening later Carter was finished.

"You're all done now all we have to do is get Blonde in here and you can see yourself." Again Carter walked through the curtain. Seconds later he returned with Draco and Emi.

"Well what do you think?" Carter asked revealing Harry. Emi's eyes lit up and Draco's widened. He looked completely shocked. It wasn't until then that Harry panicked.

"What!" He asked. "Does it look really bad?"

"No." Draco answered still shocked. "It looks amazing."

"Are you lying to me? I want to see. Where is a mirror?"

"Chill out Em. Hey Blue go fetch me the mirror that is on my desk."

"No problem."

"Blue? Blonde? No." Harry finally caught on. "You better be kidding me." Just then Emi walked back in. Harry ripped the mirror out of her hands as soon as he could reach. He held the mirror up and looked at himself.

"Holy shit." His hair was still black but it had emerald streaks through it. His hair was straightened and layered to frame his face. It was now long enough that it went just past his ears and it wasn't messy at all.

"I told you." Draco said. Harry looked up to see that it was just him and Draco in the room now. "One more thing." Draco pulled a box out of his pocket. He said a spell, waving his wand over the box and then pointing it at Harry. Suddenly Harry's vision blurred. He saw two white blurs reach for his glasses. As soon as they were removed Harry could see again.

"Contacts?" Harry asked.

"No, sight. Contacts have to be removed and you have to wear glasses every once in a while still. I want to see your eyes all the time." Draco reached up and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry moved up and Draco moved down, their lips met in the middle. It was just a soft kiss but it was more than the first. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth further to allow Draco entrance. But before it could go any further there was another click and flash. Both boys looked over just to see Emi's retreating back. Draco again shook his head and moved away from Harry.

"She really likes you." Draco said as Harry got up as well.

"I'm not sure if I like that or not."

"Me either." Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and they walked into the main part of the salon.

Reviewers: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget. **Tell me which new character you like best. The person you chose will play a big part in the fic later on.**

RWThunder: Sorry about the typos. I will try to work on that and as soon as I get time I will go edit, but the gods know how long that will be. I'm glad you like the new title.

doxie: Don't worry Harry will get revenge. I will reveal what Blaise did soon. It will probably come out around chapter 7 or 8. It depends how far Harry and Draco have progressed. Or should I say how far Harry thinks they have progressed.

Yana5: I can't promise that. Actually I can't tell you that at all. There are no guarantees for a happy ending.

MalfoysQueen: I am glad you like Etroit's trick. She is in Slytherin for a reason. And yes she is helping Draco. However Draco doesn't exactly know.

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: You have no idea how deep he will get. I can't wait. Draco won't like Harry for awhile. If he ever does I'm still deciding. I discovered that typing with your toes was a pain. I tried it on Because of Hydra. I didn't get that far. I also cheated and set the keyboard on the floor. I don't mind you adding me. Actually that is really exciting. Yeah I get more friends. I am loved. ; )

Ahja Reyn: I see you found Etroit. I hope you liked the update.

sexAy-iranian23: Is that getting somewhere. I hope so because if not you will be disappointed for a while. It won't get much further than that for a while.

Alora: If you will hate Draco if he hurts Harry than you might be changing one of your favorites.

Robin the bird: Nope he has no idea. But he will.

Chaolioe: Sorry that there wasn't anymore. I hope this appeased you. I'm glad you like it. As for the non cliche plots. Some of the time my thought processes is just different. Most of the time however I think of something and then ask myself if that has been used a lot. Or in more than two fics that I have read. If not then I use it. If it has I ask myself how can I make it different. Thanks for the review.

mizukimarr910: I didn't realize that I hadn't described her. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter answered your question. If you want to know any details other than that just ask and I will try to fit it in the fic or answer you in response to your review. Did I get to the date fast enough? ; )

dracoz-sexc-hunni: I'm glad you like my work. Tell me when you post your new fic I'll go check it out.

harleythekat: It will get even more interesting as I go. At least I hope. I guess that decision is up to you guys. I hope that wasn't too chaste of a date.

Also thanks to twistedgoddess88, and Anny Pervert Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Story Talk: So for the person who plays the largest part later. The winner is . . . Drum Roll . . . . EMI! Which is really good because that was who I wanted. I think that she would have gotten ever more votes had people not thought that Etroit was included. It was just between Emi and Carter. Anyway, the real Emi loves you all for choosing her. FYI, Emi is based off of one of my friends. And the stuff about her taking all that money is true. Except that I don't think she is saving it to run off to England. She owes me nearly thirty bucks. Stupid whore.

Anyway. **A few people mentioned that this disappeared**. . . It did. removed me for I don't know what but, now I am back. It was a pain in the ass and now I've lost all the reviews from prior chapter and now I have like 15 which makes me want to cry. I want to thank those that reviewed welcoming me back or just mentioning that they had read. Now go do that for every chapter so that I feel loved. Lol.

Authoress Ramble: For those of you that read this under my slashing-leo penname you know that I went away for a really long time to write some original pieces for a contest. Well I lost so me going away for so long was pointless. I got the news about a month ago, but seeing as how I was removed before that I couldn't tell anyone. Anyway I got it on the worst freaking day of my year and almost ripped up my participation award. Cringe. Which is now missing. Well whatever I just thought you would like to know. Enjoy and if you want to what I sent in go to my lj there are about twenty updates in front of it, but it is there. And feel free to tell me that the judges are stupid. The link should be in my bio. If it isn't now it will be soon.

Chapter 6

Making Plans

"Emi I want doubles." Draco said when he and Harry walked out of the back room. Emi smiled.

"Doubles of what?" She asked innocently.

"Haha."

"So where you guys off to next?" Carter asked.

"I have to go back to the store. Actually I should probably be going now." Emi gave Harry a hug.

"It was nice meeting you." Harry said.

"You too. We should get together sometime and make a movie." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh oh real world hogwarts. Ahh I love it."

"Er . . . right." Emi then moved to Draco and touched his cheek.

"Later love." She said before heading toward the door. Before she walked out she extended her hand palm up to Carter who repeated her action and gave her hand a squeeze before speaking.

"Bye Blue." He said in a mock sad voice. Emi simply sniffed with a sad face which abruptly changed when she reached the door. She gave a bright smile and a final wave before disappearing into the crowd town streets.

"She's . . . a character." Harry said. Draco raised his eyebrow and looked as though he was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"A character?"

"Well what was I supposed to say? She's a bit out there . . . and well . . . I didn't think you would have friends like that." Draco smirked.

"Normally I wouldn't. So what do you say to having lunch?"

"About time."

"Bye Carter." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Thanks." Harry got in before he was pulled into the crowd of the streets.

After much debating they finally decided on The Three Broomsticks and that Draco would be the one to pay. Harry was perturbed by the last. He asked Draco he should have at least gotten to pay for something.

When they got inside Harry and Draco saw Etroit and Ginny sitting at a table.

"Hey." Harry called walking over to them. Etroit and Ginny looked up both looking rather peeved. However those looks turned to astonishment when they saw Harry. Ginny choked on her drink and Etroit's eyes widened.

"H-Harry what did you do?" Ginny said as she got up and walked toward him.

"Well, it was actually Draco." Harry replied sheepishly with a blush.

"Really?" Etroit asked having over come her surprise. "Drac let's talk." Draco rolled his eyes. Then leaned into Harry and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back." Harry smiled at him then looked back to Ginny as the blonde walked off. Ginny was smiling and her eyebrows were raised.

"So going well I presume." She led Harry to the table that she and Etroit had occupied.

"Well I guess so. I mean he took me shopping and bought me a shit load of clothes and then took me to get my hair done and bought me 'sight'." Harry added air quotes to the last.

"He bought you sight? Do you know how much that cost? Wow Harry. And your hair looks amazing. Damn if I would have known that Draco made such an f-ing awesome boyfriend I would have gone after him a long time ago." A small wave of jealousy passed through Harry.

Harry looked over to Draco and Etroit. Draco was facing him. It looked like they were arguing, but then Etroit put her hand on Draco's arm. Draco let it sit there. So he wasn't mad at Etroit. Harry tried to read Draco's lips. All he got was 'not' and 'plan'. Not enough for Harry to make a clear assumption on.

"Harry." Ginny said calling his attention away from Draco. "I know that Hermione and I were really eager for you to go out with Draco, but please be careful. Don't fall too quickly."

"Ginny I am not falling."

_Can you say head over heels._

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Harry just smiled. He glanced at Draco again. Etroit still had her hand on his arm.

_No you aren't falling at all. You're only completely jealous because Etroit is touching him._

_I am not._

_You're green with jealously._

_How can you tell?_

_I'm just smart that way_

_I am rolling my eyes at you. I was being sarcastic. I meant how can you tell because almost all of me is green already._

_. . . Well . . . shut-up you're jealous alright and you're green so get over it._

_I th-_

_Shut-up I said you're green._

Harry was luckily drawn out of his thoughts by movement next to him. Draco and Etroit had finished their conversation and joined Ginny and Harry. Draco scooted his chair toward Harry and began to rub Harry's lower back with his index finger.

"So where're Hermione and Pansy?" Draco asked. However he regretted asking. Both Etroit and Ginny immediately fixated a glare onto their faces.

"Oh they went to the bathroom." Etroit said scathingly.

"An hour ago." Ginny added.

"They've been in the bathroom for an hour or they left?" Harry asked. Both girls gave him the same look. "What? They could be doing things in the bathroom. You know the st- never mind." All three of the other occupants of the table raised their eyebrows.

"You know what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. I know nothing." Harry said quickly. Etroit looked at Draco.

"I think your new boyfriend has been to the place where good little boys aren't supposed to go."

"I have not been to The Stalls." Harry protested, the regretted saying it. Etroit laughed.

"If you were trying to hide it you just screwed yourself over."

"I meant bathroom stalls. I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said shaking his head rapidly. The rubbing on his back stopped and he turned to look at Draco.

"You've been to The Stalls?" He asked.

"And I see you have too." Harry replied.

"What are The Stalls?" Ginny had been confused from the moment stalls were mentioned.

"I would tell you," Harry said. "but it would be pointless because you'll forget unless you go there yourself and you wouldn't go."

"How do you know?" Ginny protested.

"Babe you're as straight as they come. You won't want to go." Etroit said matter of factly.

"So you're bi?" Harry asked trying to avoid what would come.

"And you aren't the perfect Gryffindor Golden boy everyone thinks you are." Etroit said.

"Who would have thought. Harry at The Stalls?" Draco asked.

"I-I" It wasn't that Harry didn't want Draco to know because they were now dating. It was that Harry didn't want anyone to know. It was as Etroit said. He was the 'Golden Boy'. He wasn't supposed to go to the stalls. Not only was it a strictly homosexual dance club, but if you went into The Stalls you came out less innocent than when you went in; it was required.

Harry found The Stalls when he was roaming Hogsmeade one night. He was immediately drawn to the club when he saw the lights. He looked around and noticed that most of the people around him didn't even seem to see the building. Or him for that matter. He remembered when he first stepped inside. There was a large dance floor filled with men and women. Set up in the middle of the dance floor was a large stage. It was shaped like a plus sign with large pole in the middle and on every leg. Parallel with each of the legs was a bar and surrounding those bars were stalls. The stalls were no more small five foot wide spaces divided by bathroom stall walls. However unlike stalls there were no doors, but instead different colored cloths.. Moans were emitting from every closed stall.

Harry wasn't ready for the stalls yet so he started for the dance floor. However he was stopped.

"Arm please." A voice commanded. Harry looked up. Then looked further up. He found himself looking into the gray eyes of a very tall, very muscular women. She had blonde hair that hung in loose curls past her shoulders. She had extraordinarily long blood red nails that matched her red leather shorts and sports bar like top. The whole outfit looked like it was painted on. On her feet she was wearing red platform boots that rode up to just above her knees.

Harry tentatively gave her his arm. She ran her wand over his arm and nothing happened.

"Ah a newbie. Kay before you go to the dance floor you have to go to the stalls. Number five is empty sit and wait, I will send someone in soon. Before I let you go though you need to know if you enter that room you are required to use it. That means that there needs to be some sexual activity going on and we here at the stalls do not see kissing as sexual activity. Do you agree?" Harry thought about it for a minute. Did he want to go in that room? Did he want to give up everything that he had worked so much to hide? Yes he did. He was tired of hiding.

"Can I request something?"

"Sure sweetie. Not sure that I can meet your request, but you can ask."

"Can . . . Will you send in a guy." The woman laughed.

"Sweetie where so you think you are? This is The Stalls. No one here is straight."

"Oh." Harry said with a blush.

"It's okay sweetie." She said pinching his cheek. "You're so cute. Kay sweetie, stall five. Have fun."

"Thanks Harry said."

That was the day he introduced to The Stalls and he had been going about once a week since. He was embarrassed by the fact that he went, so he never told anyone.

"Ginny there is really no point in telling you. You are straight and no straight person can get in or remember." Draco was explaining.

"Just tell me." Ginny whined.

"Gods I am so glad I don't have any siblings." Harry gave Draco a nudge. He looked like he was about to sneer before he smiled.

"Ginny do you want to remember this conversation at all?" Harry asked calmly

"Yes."

"Okay, then we can't explain The Stalls to you. As long as we don't give you any details you'll remember. However if you tell anyone I will tell you every detail I know. And I know that you are straight so you won't remember." Ginny huffed.

"Fine."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry cocked his head and smirk at Draco who was giving him a curious look. He looked as though he was trying to figure Harry out. In the end he just leaned toward Harry and gave him a kiss. It was small; nothing more than a press of lips, but when they pulled apart they were both smiling. Harry turned back to the girls and saw Etroit giving Draco a calculating look. Ginny was smiling.

"You two are so cute together." Ginny cooed. "Are you going to go out again?"

"I would hope so. I spent a lot of money on him for this to only be a one time thing." Draco said sending a smirk Harry's way.

"Haha."

"We're going to go look for Hermione and Pansy." Etroit said as she pulled Ginny out of her seat. As they walked passed Harry heard Etroit say, 'good job' to Ginny. He shook his head as turned back to Draco.

"Do you have a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Draco asked. Harry hissed.

"I don't know. You see there is this big line of people lined up to go out with me and everything."

"Oh shut-up." Harry smiled as Draco gave him a nudge.

"Seriously though, what do you think about next Friday." Harry asked

"Next Friday?"

"Yeah, we can go to The Stalls."

"Harry Potter sneaking out of school. Why does that not surprise me?" Harry smiled.

"So next Friday?"

"Yes, next Friday."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous

Story Talk: For those of you that read this under the penname slashing-leo I changed the very end. The only difference is that there isn't somewhere else they need to go. There is something important to the sequel in this chapter. So keep an eye out for possibilities.

Authoress Ramble: So I found out that I am going to be busy as crazy this summer. Between my job and color guard, made guard this try-out by the way, not to mention I plan to get a second job I am not going to have much time left for anything. Except for stuff before one on Tuesdays and Thursdays and some Fridays. And I have homework for my AP Classes. Stupidly I signed up for four of them. One being Pre-cal, pre-trig. The others should be pretty easy though. But I am going to be really stressed. Not to mention I am retaking the ACT in October. I got a 26 and I want a little better.

Chapter 7

At the end of the date Draco did get his kiss goodnight as well as a promise to meet him tomorrow. Harry was a bit worried about the sudden change in Draco, but part of him just didn't want to worry about that anymore. He just wanted to be happy and regardless of what would happen later. He was happy now. Happier than he was with Blaise and definitely happier than he had been since their break up.

However his complete happiness didn't last for long. When he returned to his room he found Ron sitting on his bed waiting for him as the others slept.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry whispered.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked. Harry had forgotten about his 'new look' upon seeing Ron. He didn't want to fight, but he knew it would happen so he just wanted the whole conversation over with.

"You didn't stay up to ask me about my latest fashion decision. What do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me without me having to explain everything."

"Go on."

"Don't date Malfoy."

"You're too late Ron."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Look I don't want to fight over this, but I am going to date Draco. He was great today and I am happy."

"Yeah but what about afterward?"

"I've already thought about that."

"And . . ?"

"I don't care. I am happy now and right now I need to be happy. I'll deal with the later pain, when it comes. If it comes."

"But Harry you don't understand. Look who you're talking about. It's Malfoy, why would he go from hating you to suddenly liking you? It just doesn't make sense. And what says he's not using you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay now answer this what says that he is?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Everything Harry, everything is sayinghe is. All of his past actions, all of his friends, everything."

"There is a possibility he's changed. I'm not saying he has, but he could have."

"He hasn't changed Harry. He won't change for your love. You'll think that he will and you'll think that one day he will love you too. Then you'll tell him how much you love him and tell him that you want to be with him forever and he will leave because he will never change." When Ron had finished talking tears were running down his face.

"Ron, I don't love him-"

"You don't, but I did and you will and then he will leave you just like he did to me." Harry's eyes widened.

"You dated Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you don't want me to date him? If you still love him Ron I won't take it any further."

"No it's not that. I am over him; completely. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did." Harry didn't reply for awhile.

"I understand your concern, but I'll be okay. I'm prepared for him to leave me Ron and I promise if I start to fall too far in I'll get out."

"Ok."

"So is everything okay with us now?" Ron paused for a moment tyring to regain his composure.

"Yeah, so you wanna go to Hogsmeade and hang out tomorrow?"

"Well, I told Draco that we could hang out, but it won't just be us two so you can come. We're all meeting in the R.O.R. at eleven. I'd understand if you didn't want to, but-"

"No, it's cool I'll be there. What are you guys doing."

"Just playing random board games. But I swear if you gloat once about winning I will kick you out."

"It's not my fault you're a sore loser."

"Yeah Ron that's it." Harry said, pushing Ron off his bed and crawling in himself.

"Goodnight."

LeoleoleoleoleoleoLeo

As Harry and Ron were about to leave for breakfast the next morning Hermione walked in.

"Are you just getting in?" Harry asked.

"Um . . . I just went out for a walk."

"In the same clothes you were wearing yesterday."

"All of my clothes are dirty." Hermione said holding her forearm and not looking at either boy. Harry took this chance and grab her hands as though to draw her attention. Hermione's head shot around toward him and she tried to pull her arms away, but Harry held them too tightly. Noticing that Harry was looking into her eyes and not down she stop struggling.

"I'm not into anything bad or anything that will get me killed, most likely, so just let's go to breakfast." Hermione looked at Ron to let him know that she was talking to him as well. Harry took that moment to look at her forearm and saw the same mark that was on his. Releasing his hold on Hermione's hands Harry pulled up his sleeve to reveal his.

"Welcome to the Stalls." He whispered. Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. "Stop by the bathroom and wash it and nobody will be able to see it unless you want them to. In time it will disappear at will."

"You know if you are going to keep stuff from me you could at least not do it right in front of me." Ron called from behind them.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said walking over to him. "You just wouldn't understand. Give me two minutes to change and I will head down to breakfast with you."

Luckily Hermione was true to her word unlike the stereo typical girl and she only took a few minutes. Ron wouldn't have lasted much longer he practically ran to the great hall as it was.

"Apollo, Ron you can't be that hungry." Hermione said as Ron shoved another muffin in his mouth.

"I just have something to do that I forgot about and I need to hurry." Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Weasley do you have no manners?" Draco commented as he sat down next to Harry and placed a kiss on the Gryffindors cheek.

"Draco." Harry said warningly.

"I'm going to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Ron said standing up to leave.

"Ron-" Harry started.

"No really it's ok. Like I said I have something to do. Bye Hermione." Hermione gave a wave and a worried look to Ron as he walked out.

"So do you know what that was about?" Hermione asked.

"I might, but I'm not sure if that was why." Harry said as he watched Ron walk out the door. Once he disappeared Harry turned back to Draco. "So what are you doing over here anyway?"

"What can I not sit with you? We are kind of dating you know. Not to mention I heard there's a new member in the Gryffindor house."

"New member?" Hermione asked looking up and down the table in search of a new face. "We didn't get any new stu- oh." Hermione said recalling last night.

"So how does it feel?" Draco asked.

"Like heaven." Pansy replied having just walked up behind Hermione. The Slytherin wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and gave her ear a nibble. "After all it was me that she fucked."

"Ew." Harry said pushing away his oatmeal

"Oh shut-up." Hermione said as Pansy sat down beside her.

"I'm on Harry's side." Draco said pushing away his own food.

"You didn't have a problem with me when we were dating did you?"

"I never fucked you did I?" Draco replied cocking his head to the side.

"Shut-up. Anyway, we're meeting in that room at eleven right?"

"I actually have something to do, but I should be there around eleven thirty. I hope." Hermione said.

"What do you have to do Mione?" Harry asked as the food on his plate disappeared.

"I'm not sure. Snape saw me in the hall on the way to the tower and said that he needed to see me and to be in his office by eleven."

"Oh. Why eleven anyway?" Harry asked Draco. Draco was the one to decide what time.

"There is something that we need to do before we meet up with the rest."

"When you say we do you mean you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I just did." Harry sent Draco a look to which Draco shrugged. "Anyway we need to be going. We'll see you later."

"Bye Mione, bye Pansy."

"It's a bit chilly today so you might want to get a heavy robe."

"We're going outside?"

"Yeah. So hurry up." Draco started to head to the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know exactly where it was, but he knew that it was on the seventh floor. Harry however headed outside. "What are you doing?"

"There are too many steps."

"You're going to get pneumonia because you are too lazy to walk up the steps." Harry rolled his eyes.

"One it's not that cold. More importantly you cannot get pneumonia from cold weather you have to be sick first."

"I was exaggerating to prove a point. My mother is a mediwizard you know."

"No actually I did know."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. From the way your whole family acts and the attention your name has you seem like old rich. You know you have all this money and did nothing to get it. Most of the time those families don't work because they don't need to. So it is kind of surprising." Draco gave a small smile.

"You're right that is what it is like. They half jokingly call my mother the bad egg."

"Half?"

"They say it as though they aren't serious, well as unserious as they get, but really they don't like that my mother works. It's mostly my father's side. They think the man should provide and-" Draco's eyes slightly widened and he stopped talking. "Er . . . yeah you got the gist of it."

By the time the conversation had halted the boys were outside. Harry turned once they had reached the grass and walked closer to where his common room was located. When he could see his window he pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Draco called from where Harry had left him.

"Accio cloak." Harry watched as Seamus nearly flung himself out the window in attempt to keep Harry's cloak from breaking through it. Seconds later it was in his hand.

"Show-off." Draco said. His tone made Harry wonder if that was the half serious thing Draco's family did to his mom.

"I only did so I didn't have to walk up seven flights of stairs."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with your need to impress me." Draco said, gracefully placing his hand against his chest as he said 'me'.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me. Fine." Draco turned and walked away from Harry.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after the blonde.

"Somewhere to find a better date. One that thinks I am worth impressing." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. Before stopping and pulling out his wand.

"Accio Draco." He whispered. Harry watched as Draco was lifted off his feet and floated gracefully to Harry's arms. As soon as Draco was cradled in Harry's arms he wrapped his own arms tightly around the other boys neck. "Scared."

Draco looked up from his hiding place in Harry's neck and glared at the smiling Gryffindor.

"Don't do that again."

"Oh come on you fly higher over the ground and fast when you are playing quidditch."

"I trust myself." Harry set Draco down.

"Well you can trust me too."

"Do you trust me?" Harry paused a minute before answering.

"No I don't."

"Then tell me how I am supposed to trust you when you don't trust me?"

"Point taken."

"So you ready for some sailing."

Reviewers: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed I am sorry that I haven't been able to respond to you, but I wanted to get this all up as fast as possible.As I said earlierthis is a repost so if you haven't seen your name in the review responses it's not because I didn't think your review was worthy of reply all of those are from the first time this was posted. I don't know if I will have time to respond like I used to, but if I run across anything that I find important to answer for everyone I will respond. Again thanks your reviews keep me going.


End file.
